The present invention relates to paperboard cartons and carton blanks and more particularly to such cartons having internal cells formed by separation (dividing) means to protect articles packed in the carton.
It is often desirable to package items in paperboard cartons so that the packaged items are supported within the carton. For example, if the item is relatively costly and breakable, it may be wrapped with paper, plastic, rigid or flexible plastic foam, plastic bubble material or corrugated cardboard before it is packaged in the carton.
For items which are intended to be mass-distributed, particularly those items which are not rectangular in shape, a carton may have internal dividing (separation) means, such as walls, to form "cells", i.e., dividing the carton into areas. For example, a square carton may have two paperboard internal separation walls, at right angles, dividing the carton into four cells. Each separator divider would have a slot so that they may be interfitted.
However, the use of separate internal dividing walls may be relatively costly in material and labor. In addition, if the dividing walls are added to the carton after it is erected ("squared up"), for example, by gluing them to the carton, then the entire carton assembly (including the dividing walls in place) cannot be shipped or stored in a flat state. If the partition walls are not glued to the carton walls, but are made so they fold upon each other when the carton is flat, they may be unstable within the carton.